Petra
|fullname = Petra Macneary |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday = September 7 |fod_birth = 7th of the Horsebow Moon Imperial Year 1164 |faction(s) = Black Eagles |nationality = Brigid |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |occupation(s)= Princess of Brigid Student at the Officers Academy |relatives = King of Brigid (Grandfather) Unnamed Father |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Commoner |mirage = |voiceby = Faye Mata |jap_voiceby = Shizuka Ishigami }} Petra is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student at the Officers Academy and a member of the Black Eagles. She hails from Brigid, a vassal state of the Adrestian Empire. At the start of the game she is 15 years old. Profile Early life Petra is the presumptive heir and granddaughter of the king of Brigid, an archipelago to the west of Fódlan. She lost her father at the age of 11 during the Dagda and Brigid War of 1175, in which Brigid allied with Dagda in a failed invasion of the Adrestian Empire. Academy phase After Brigid was made a vassal state of the Empire, as a token of their new allegiance, Petra was sent from her homeland by Duke Gerth as an exchange student to the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. War phase Personality Petra is considered incredibly intelligent and capable among her fellow students. As an exchange student, Petra is not entirely familiar with the native tongue of Fódlan and her grammar is slightly incorrect. Despite this, Petra is devoted to mastering the language and about Fódlan as a whole. Petra is a very outdoorsy person who enjoys hunting, tree climbing and swimming. She is also quite fond of her homeland's many beaches. Despite her studious nature she's not fond of math. She also has an open dislike of discrimination. In Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |45% |40% |25% |50% |60% |45% |30% |15% |35% |} Maximum Stats |83 |59 |36 |69 |85 |63 |42 |35 |63 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given her skill levels, Petra will have easy access to the Myrmidon class family (Myrmidon, Mercenary, Thief, Swordmaster, Assassin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Brigand, Archer, Warrior, Wyvern Rider, Sniper). Quotes Critical * "An opening!" Defeated Enemy * "One more success." Etymology Petra is a feminine form of Peter, which comes from the Greek word "Petros" meaning "rock, stone". Possible Endings Petra - Queen of Brigid :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and worked tirelessly to secure friendly relations with both Fódlan and Dagda. Her efforts inspired her descendants to carry the torch she lit, ensuring a future of peace and prosperity for her people. Petra and Dorothea :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to that nation on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied by Dorothea, who had left Fódlan behind to support her. Dorothea used the connections she had made in her time at the opera to her benefit, and even worked reluctantly with the Fódlan nobility for Petra's sake. The people of Brigid were skeptical of her at first, but warmed up to her over time. It is said that she became the person whom Petra loved the most. Petra and Hubert : Shortly after the war, Brigid renegotiated its diplomatic arrangement with the Adrestian Empire, ending its service as a vassal and becoming a full ally. As part of that agreement, Petra, queen of Brigid, was wed to Hubert, Marquis Vestra. Some say that the marriage was purely political, ordered by Emperor Edelgard, while others insist that it was of their own accord. Although they led busy lives, and sometimes lived separately. Still, their shared home in the western Fódlan village of Nuvelle was filled with their many children, suggesting a loving union. Trivia * Petra shares some traits in common with Athena of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Like Athena, Petra is a woman from a foreign land who wields swords and speaks the local language with a lack of fluency. ** However, unlike Athena, Petra is fluent in Fódlan's tongue, but lacks proper vocabulary and uses incorrect phrases in her sentences. *Like Mercedes, Petra starts out as a Commoner despite being of noble birth. Gallery Petra SRank.png|CG artwork of Petra at S Support Petra Portrait 5 Years.png|Petra PostSkip Portrait Petra crit.png|Petra Critical Modeling Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters